


When In Greece

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL Server Bingo Card prompt: Ancient Greece.Set somewhere in the early Queen years, in a Poly!Queen AU.Freddie decides they’ll settle the latest album arguments by arguing like the Greeks. Of course, it isn’t going to go quite as planned or be so simple, but it’s a hell of an idea all the same!As you may or may not be expecting, we get NSFW in this one!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	When In Greece

“Are the sheets necessary?” John asked, and plucked at his. “Or could we at least have worn our pants under them?” 

“No,” Roger replied. “Ancient Greeks didn’t have those.” 

“They did,” Brian said. 

“Prove it,” Roger sassed back. 

“I...how would I...” Brian rolled his eyes. “Fine, if the Doctor ever shows up with his ruddy phone box, I’ll make him take you away and show you they wore undergarments.” 

“And then you will sadly be proven incorrect,” Roger tutted. “When it turns out they never wore pants.” 

“This isn’t what this debate session is for,” Freddie interrupted. “This is to go over the new songs. And since I’m sick of it being a bloody shouty free-for-all, we’re going old-school. Very old-school.” 

“No pants old-school!” Roger crowed. 

“He’s just trying to get at me now,” Brian whinged. “Freddie!” 

“Save it for the actual debating!” Freddie sighed. “Honestly, I go to all this work...” 

“Is this going to help, though?” John asked. 

“You’re ready to start compromising just so you can get out of that costume, right?” Freddie asked back. 

John paused, then nodded. “I see how it helps now.” 

“Good,” Freddie nodded.

He stepped to the center of the living room, where a circle had been marked on the floor with tape. “This is our personal Pnyx. You have to be standing in this to talk. Otherwise, shut up and listen respectfully.” 

“Not very respectful to tell us to shut up though,” Brian muttered. 

“Brian, darling, are you in the Pnyx?” Freddie asked brightly.

Brian shook his head. 

“Now you’re getting it!” he smiled as he pointed towards the covered kitchen table. “Food is back there of course, but if you are there or eating when your turn is called, you then cede your turn for the round.” 

“This isn’t how this worked, I don’t think,” John said. 

“Not exactly, but the Greeks had a hill, we have a small flat,” Freddie said. “We’re making do.” 

“I meant more about ceding your turn-” 

“Not on the Pnyx!” Brian pointed to John. “That’s not legal!” 

“He is right,” Freddie told John apologetically. 

“Do we get punished for it?” John asked. 

Freddie shrugged, and Brian scoffed. 

“Then I’ll talk regardless, if I feel like it,” John said. “Unless one of you actually makes a good point.” 

“And let me guess, you think that’ll be a cold day in Hell?” Roger mocked. 

“Hot day, cold day, Hell either way,” John grinned sarcastically. 

“Children!” Freddie sighed, exasperated. “I’ll make the robes come off, and we’ll switch to wrestling like the Ancient Greeks!” 

They all paused. 

Brian nodded. “I could take you all.” 

“Could not,” Roger protested. “All bone and no muscle.” 

“As if you can talk all that much,” John scoffed. 

“And you’re Mr. Muscles over there, are you?” Roger spat. 

“Now hang on!” Freddie interrupted. “We’ve got a textbook with the rules for it, give me a moment-” 

Before they could utter another word, Freddie had whipped off his bedsheet toga, and stalked towards the small bookshelf in the living room. 

“Well...with a view like that...” Roger murmured. “Hard to concentrate on wrestling.” 

“You’ll have to,” Freddie teased as he slipped the textbook from its place. “Shush and listen, before we start this. Per our rule book here: no hitting or kicking, no gouging at the eyes or biting, no grasping the genitals-” 

They all sighed in disappointment at that. 

“As long as it’s only grasping intended for fun, I say we allow that one,” Freddie said. “Note the amendment!” 

“This isn’t going to be wrestling,” John smirked. 

“Holds intended to make the opponent quit due to pain are allowed,” Freddie winced. “Fine, but let’s not break each other, alright?” 

Nods all around. 

“What else? Three points needed to win a match, scores can be made by the opponent’s back touching the ground, if they tap out, or if they make contact outside of the wrestling space...we don’t have enough room for the right amount of space unless we move the couch back...” 

Without another word, Brian and Roger were on it, shifting the couch away until the floor of the living room was as open and bare as it could be. 

“Oh!” Freddie smiled. “Perfect then! Shall I referee first between you two?” 

“If you like,” Brian said, focused in on Roger as he tossed his toga off. 

“Someone likes,” Roger snickered, his eyes immediately on Brian’s half-hard cock. “We’ve not even started yet!” 

John shucked off his toga, and settled on the pushed back couch, cock in hand. “You have lube ready, I presume?” 

Freddie shook his head. “We don’t always fuck after arguments.” 

“Yeah, but this isn’t really arguing,” John said. “This is...replacing arguing with two minutes of wrestling before inevitably we start fucking.” 

“Is that so bad?” Freddie asked. 

John shook his head. “Might be better, actually. Maybe we’ll get something decided upon after all this. Still though, lube?” 

Freddie rolled his eyes and tossed John a small container of it that was hidden behind a book on the bookshelf. 

“Thank you,” John grinned, and slicked up his cock. “Got to enjoy the show properly.” 

“I am taking him down,” Brian protested.

“Going down on him, right,” John corrected. 

“Alright,” Freddie interjected. “Remember the rules. Be careful. No major injuries, because I’m not explaining to a doctor how it happened.” 

John broke out laughing at the slap of bare skin on bare skin, and even Freddie had to bite back a giggle. 

That said, they were taking it fairly seriously, feet slipping on the carpet as they tried to force each other to the floor, grunting and grumbling incomprehensibly. 

Roger paused for just a second, and gave Brian a quick kiss. 

“That can’t be legal!” Brian cried, blushing bright red. 

“Nothing against it in the rule book,” Freddie said with a shake of his head. “And there’s a note that the ref can determine any other specific rules they like. So I call kissing allowed.” 

“That’s just because you want to get your kisses in to me later,” Brian teased, as he tried to loop a leg around Roger’s. 

“Maybe so,” Freddie smiled. “Be careful! Christ, we’re going to end up in fucking hospital, aren’t we?” 

But there was no reply. John was intent on watching, his mouth open ever so slightly, and Brian and Roger were-

Making out now. Just making out, no wrestling. Roger had let his leg be caught, so he could be dropped to the floor, but he seemed to have no protest at having lost with Brian rutting on top of him, pressing breathless kisses to his lips and neck. 

“Next round,” Freddie managed, ignoring the aching of his cock. “Roger, you lost, I think.” 

“I need a minute,” Brian sighed, and gave Roger one last hard kiss before retreating to join John on the couch. “Fucking hell.” 

“John, you alright to ref?” Freddie asked as he helped Roger off the floor. 

John nodded. He’d moved to sit closer to Brian, a leg draped over and in between Brian’s, teasing and making Brian buck his hips so his cock could rub against John’s thigh. 

Roger was delightfully pink in the face, flushed and warm, and his hands lingered at Freddie’s hips before he stepped back. 

It was an attempt at wrestling, for a good minute. But then he was on his back and Roger was writhing in his arms, lips hot on his skin, and wrestling was the least of his concerns. 

John whined from the couch, and Freddie laughed. “You want your turn?” 

John nodded, and they swapped out. 

There was no more wrestling; John had flopped down and pulled Roger to straddling him without any ceremony, and Brian was whimpering in his own lap, long legs pressed against the fabric of the couch to rest as comfortably as he could, cock pressed against Freddie’s. 

“Bedroom? Freddie asked with a raised brow, and giggled as Brian bolted off of his lap, dragging him towards it. “You lads be alright out here if we take the main bed?” 

The only reply was a muffled moan from John, and that seemed enough of an answer to allow them to take the bed in the bigger bedroom of the two in the flat. 

“You’re adorable,” he sighed as he watched Brian flop back on the bed, tossing a condom and another container of lube beside him after he snagged them from the bedside table. “Like this. Did you know?” 

“You’ve mentioned,” Brian replied. “About every time we’ve fucked. But I like hearing it.” 

“Do you?” Freddie teased, and grabbed the condom from the bed, taking his time with putting it on. It was part of the ritual, on the days he chose to give rather than receive, especially when it came to Brian. The longer he took, the more Brian would whimper and squirm, and it was both adorable and the hottest fucking thing to see. 

Brian nodded quickly, his eyes watching Freddie as he worked. 

“Didn’t catch that, darling,” Freddie said, finally rolling the condom on and reaching slowly for the lube. “Don’t think we can start until I know how much you like hearing it.” 

“Tell me,” Brian sighed. 

“Tell you what?” 

Brian was blushing bright red now. “That I’m adorable. Pretty, gorgeous, whatever word you want to use. Just tell me, please.” 

He handed the lube over to Brian. “Get yourself ready for me, and maybe I’ll find a good word to describe you again.” 

It was an incredible and valued level of trust he had with Brian, when it came to things like this. Brian let himself be vulnerable, out of control of the situation, willing to listen and be told what to do, and it was both touching to know that he was a safe person for Brian to let his guard down around in bed, and hot as hell.

When Brian was sufficiently slick and open, he made his move. 

Just barely slipped inside, he whispered it. “Adorable.” 

Brian whimpered, hands reaching to pull him deeper, closer. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmured, a bit louder, pushing a little bit deeper. 

That earned him a moan. 

“And handsome and beautiful and all mine,” Freddie smiled, all the way inside now, Brian’s hands grasping at his hips. “At least until Roger or John want to have their turn with you.” 

“Just you for tonight,” Brian sighed. 

Freddie kissed him hard at that, before letting himself slowly thrust. “I’m all yours.” 

They didn’t pick favorites among each other; it was like an unspoken rule. That said, he did have his little favorite quirks for each of his bandmates/boyfriends. 

With Brian, it was the way he tried to hold him close with his legs, long limbs wrapped around him, muscles flexing. The way his eyes fluttered at the harder thrusts, how he gasped so lightly and sweetly, his hands occasionally reaching up to run through Freddie’s thick hair. 

His hands right now were pulling gently at Freddie’s hair, grasped at the scalp, pulling moans and whines from him in between thrusts. 

The sounds from the living room had quieted, and it was only them echoing in the flat now. 

But there was no room mentally left to focus on the thought of John and Roger, probably lazing together, happily post-coital, on the floor of the living room. 

He could focus only on Brian, warm and writhing and utterly blissed out under him as he came untouched, his cock pulsing. 

He hadn’t planned on following right after him, but Brian’s eyes fluttered back open, and he smiled so sweetly, that was all it took. 

Brian waited until he was back to himself, able to pull out and toss the condom away before crawling back into the bed, to speak. 

“So...did we actually resolve any of the arguments, doing this?” 

Freddie giggled. “No. But, I certainly don’t feel like arguing over any of it anymore. I could consider compromise, right now.” 

“Shall we go back out and see what we can get accomplished?” Brian asked softly, playing with Freddie’s hair as Freddie rested his head on Brian’s chest. 

“In a minute,” Freddie sighed with a smile. “Cuddling is one of the rules, post-wrestling match.” 

“We weren’t wrestling,” Brian chuckled. 

“A kind of wrestling,” Freddie said. “And I’m still one of the refs, so I can make specific rules; the book said so. And I say I need to cuddle.” 

The door to the room popped open, and before he could move, he had Roger flopped and squeezed in beside him on the bed. By Brian, John had done the same. 

“Were you waiting for us to finish so you could come in here and snuggle?” Freddie laughed. 

Roger nodded, pressing kisses to Freddie’s upper back. “I think I did hear through the door, you said cuddling was a rule post-match?” 

Freddie nodded, and settled in. It was almost too warm with all of them, but lovely all the same. Sure, maybe this plan hadn’t gone quite as he had set it out, but arguably, it had gone much better. 

Even if they still might have the same arguments over certain songs tomorrow. 

But they could cross that bridge when they got to it. 


End file.
